


Lost Longing

by orangememory



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangememory/pseuds/orangememory
Summary: Ryouga has become himself again, but he wishes he still was a Pchan, so that he would be with her forever. Ryouga X Akane





	Lost Longing

Ryoga was always lost, (lost) in the unfathomable lanes of cities, through narrow paths, and rancid streets, through mazes of malevolent life, so fast, that-

It slipped out of his hands like a stranger. (Whom he doesn't know.)

Now he is no more (a pig, of course. Or lost.)

There is home (is there?). There is happiness, and there are manifold smiles of friends and pervading laughter (at him, at his pitiful porcine state), and yet-

Yet he longs to be the virtuoso he is at losing himself (So true, oh so true), for if he were not lost, if he were normal (normally abnormal, that is), he wouldn't have found his life, his story written in the watery, vengeful Springs.

He longs to be what he is (a filthy pig, shying from human touch), or he wouldn't have seen her, or known her heart.

(Oh Akane, he is normal now. Normal.)

He longs to go to Jusenkyo again, and drownkilldie and perish-

But he longs to fall into exquisite, blasphemic water, so that he can be-

Lost again. (And find her again).


End file.
